Lucario Dreams
by neoboy336
Summary: Rated M for Death and Violence in later Chapters. A 16yr teen finds a Riolu before he start his Pokemon Joruney. Danger lerks down the road for his soon partners. A 2nd chance has been given unknown to he has lived it b4. Lemon Warning in way later par
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Two Months ago.

A large boat floated onto the beach of a small island far off the coast of Canalave City.  
A slim 6', brown haired teen wearing a white lab coat with a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans jumped off the side of a ship after making port at a small island and started off into the dark woods looking for some help for the load of trainers that where also on the boat back at the beach. The trees leaves and branches covered the sky making it nearly enough too seem as it was night.As he made his way deeper into the woods he started to hear faint whinning noise coming from deeper into the woods. He started off into a run to see what wha making the noise and stumbled into a clearing where a creasent shaped pond lay in the center with still water and behind it was a Riolu with its leg stuck under the tree's root as if the tree grew to wrap around its leg. He ran over to the little Pokemon to see if he could help it. As he got to the tree the Riolu saw him coming and stopped its whining and looked at him with teary eyes. "Hey there,you need some help?", he asked as he got on his knees and helped the little Pokemon get its leg free and seeing that it was raw and bleeding. "I wish I had some potions on hand, but the closest Pokemart or nearest Pokemon Center is at Canalave City at the port... How do you fell about going with me for a trip?" The Riolu limped over to him and rubbed her head against his leg. "Well I will take that as a yes." He picked her up and carried her back to the ship just in time as the ship was just starting up after being repaired, and he climbed aboard and went inside and sat down and talked to her for the last hour of the trip.  
As they got to port it was already dark and it stared to rian down hard, he took her straight to the Pokemon Center running in dripping wet to the counter tried to explain what happened, then asked Joy to take a look at her. After a half hour Joy came out with the sleeping Riolu in her arms and set her down beside the teen.  
"Its a good thing you brought her in when you did. She must have been stuck for at least a week, she would have starved if you had not found her, but her leg is ok and should heal in a day.",Joys said.  
"I take it you are gonna keep her as your own?"  
"I never thought of that"  
"Well she seemed to have taken to you when you walked into the door"  
"Well I think it wouldn't hurt", he said as he picked the Pokemon up into his arms, thanked Joy and walked out.  
The teen walked out and with the sleeping Riolu in his arms and made the trip to Jubilife City and walk into his apartment and laid the sleeping Pokemon on the bed. "  
I think I will name you Kari.", he said as he laid down on the bed and dosed off. A week went by and the Riolu grew to like her new trainer, she learned how to speak English after a few day and caught her trainer by surprise. The teen went to Sandgem Town at the end of the week to get his starter Pokemon with his Pokedex. The trip only too one hour and the road was lined with trees and woods on both sides. As he got into town he saw a lagre white building with Big glass windows with Pokemon Lab on the side of it.  
When he walked inside he was guided to Professor Rowan by one of his helpers. After talking for awhile we about his study s he turned and asked about the little shy Riolu hiding behind the teens right leg. Jren explained what had happen, and Pro. Rowan told him he could not get the normal starter Pokemon, due to already have his first Pokemon, yet could get a normal Pokemon with his Pokedex.  
The teen choose a young Ralts. After talking more about what he will and might encounter on his journey the professor wished him luck and asked him to check in about anything he might want to know about, on the way out he picked up his new pokedex and made his way back home to get his bag. Along they stopped off for a rest and Jren let Ralts out of her ball to play with Kari.  
The two Pokemon got along and where soon friends. They started back onto the road after 30 minutes. When they got back to his room he grabbed the bag he had set out the night befor with all of his suff in it, on the way out of twon he picked Kari up and set him on his shoulders and they started off down the dirt road.  
Two months past and the Riolu grew more attached to her trainer,and the Ralts he got from the lab evolved into a Kirlia.

--  
Chapter 1: A Long Journey Ahead  
"Kari use Force Palm" I yelled to Kari as she scramble to her feet after dodging a Shadow Ball from the trainer's Umbreon. She dashed in with the attack charged in her hand and nailed the Umbreon in the face, as it fell to it's side it let loose a Psychic attack hitting Kari at point blank.  
Kari fell to the ground and weakly got to her feet as her Focus Sash burnt and fell to the ground. "Quick, use Reversal before it can get up!", I yelled as she charged the attack and forcused it into her right paw and hit the Umbreon in the side, as it was getting its bearings.  
The Umbreon pasted out and the trainer called it back into it's Pokeball. I ran out onto the field picking up Kari and spun around telling her how great she did.

I set her down as the trainer walked up to me.  
"Wow, you have a great Roilu there.", the trainer contuned. 'Wanna trade for one of my Pokemon?"  
"Sorry Kari has been with me since the start and I am not letting go of her."  
"Well I can understand that", he said as he handed over the prize money and walk off.  
"Jren I am sorry.", Kari said as she looked up at me.  
"Why is that?", I asked as I sat so I would be at eye level with her.  
"The sash you gave me burnt up in the battle."  
"Well, thats silly, its meant to do that so if you ever came close to fainting from taking a hard hit you would be able to use Reversal and end the battle before that can happen, and if you could not make the hit I would give up before you got hurt."  
"I know, but I have had that thing since you gave it to me and it sorta grew on me"  
"Well I will see if I can find you anew one in the next town, hoe about that?"  
"That sounds great!"

My name is Jren and unlike other trainer I waited till I was 15 years of age to start my Pokemon journey, so I could go to Saffron Tech and learn some base skill so if Pokemon training didn't work out for me I would have something to fall back on, so I studied in tech learning programming and make circuit boards. When I started my quest I had moved to Jublife City one week before I left for Sandgem Town to get my starter Pokemon and start out on my quest, but before I could make it to Jublife the boat I was traveling on with some trainers broke down by Full moon Island and we stop there while waiting for the coast guard to get there and help us out, and that is where my story began and now I am on my way with my two Pokemon to see the world.

We spent a month in Oreburgh City training before we took on the gym leader, since his type was rock we took him down fast with Riolu's Force Palm. After that we started to make our way to Eterna City, only stopping in Floaroma Town to stock up on berries and supplies.  
We where somewhere in the middle of the Enterna Forest when Kari turned to talk to me.  
"Jren I think its gonna rain", she said as she was walking beside Jren.  
"The trees are so think above us I can't see the sky."  
"What made you think is gonna rain?"  
"My ears are twitching so its gonna rain"  
"Well I will believe it when I see it", just as Jren said tht a clap of thunder rang all in the forest.  
"Ok, I believe it now!", Jren yelled as he picked up Kari and ran to look for cover.  
As they ran deeper into the forest they came across a old ran down building with broken window and a faded brown paint on the out side.There was a sign out at the gate and the writing on it was fade, yet he made out the words "O-d Ch-te-u". Just as he got done the rain started to come down hard and he ran up and saw the door was open and ran in with Kari in his arms.  
"I don't like this place Kari.", said Kari.  
"Well its the only place I could find and besides its getting bad out there"  
"I don't know its just this place gives me the creeps."  
They walked in dodging a few cobwebs that fell when they entered. The house had a slightly dim lighting with pale green wall and spiders web all over the place. As they started in JRan shivered as the temperature got colder the more he went into the house. As they headed upstairs one of the steps gave away and he almost fell got his leg caught into the hole.  
As they looked around they found a room down at the end of the hall with a bed and a desk covered in dust. Jren walked in and set his bag down, pulled out his sleeping bag and spread it over the bed. "Oh, by the way Kari I got you a gift at the last town", he said as pulled out a silky black belt and tied it around Kari's waist. Her eyes started to tear and she jumped up and hugged Jren's neck, thanking him for the gift.  
"Oh, its the best gift ever!"She said as she hopped down. "Thanks you so much!"  
"Its not problem for my Kari, I think you look great with it."  
Jren flopped onto the bed and laid on his back and start to dose off, and Kari crawled up and laid beside Jran and fell asleep.

A loud static noise banged all in the old house. "What the heck!", Jren yelled as he jerked up from his sleep looking around the old dark room. The dim lighting was gone and it was almost completely dark if not for the light from the moon from outside the window. The sound started again followed by the sounds of the wall breaking. Jran got up leaving Kari sound asleep on the bed to look out the door to see what was going on. He slowly peaked around the corner to see three men dressed in black and dark red matching uniform, except one was wearing a silver badge on the side of his arm down at the end of the hall way. The men where battling a single Pokemon with a three Baltoys. The blue and orange Pokemon they where fighting was letting out a static noise that was splitting Jren's head open. He quickly ran over to Kari and woke her up."Come on Kari we need to get out of here!"  
As she started to wait up the static got worse and Kari's eyes jerked open and she let out a cry as she held her ears to deafen the sound. "What was that cry?", one of the men asked. "You number 178 go see what that noise was!", the man with the badge on his shoulder said as he pointed down the hall and turned his attention back to the orange and blue Pokemon laying on the floor shivering in pain. The man started checking the rooms as he walked down the hall and was just three rooms away from Jren and Kari.  
Jren swung his bag around his arms and wrapped Kari in the sleeping back and open the window.  
"What are we doing?", Kari asked with a scared look on he face with a tear in her eye.  
"We are getting out of here", I said as I jumped out the window falling to the bushes one story below, landing on the side of my right foot. I flinched as a pain shoot swelled up in me.  
I looked over to see if Kari was ok as I held her in my arms still wrapped in the sleeping bag, she had passed out from being scared of the fall. The grunt made it to the room right after we made it out the window. "There's nothing down here, it must have been a trick from the Rotom", He yelled back to the other men as he started back down the hall and helped them get the KO'ed Rotom into a black capture unit. I looked up as I heard the grunt talk and then every thing went black as I passed out.

--MY NOTES--  
Ok I am at a stopping point for the story now. I am in need of a name of the evil team that is attacking the Rotom. If you have any ideas (must have Team in the name)  
e-mail them to and if I like the team your team name will be used in the story.(aka like Team Rocket or Team Darkri) Sorry about my English, I was never good at it even if I made A's and B's in school. If you notice a mistake in the story please point them out and comments are welcomed even if they are negitive.  
I have fixed some of the grammar errors and made the story more detailed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jren wake up.", Kari said as she rubbed my shoulders. I swatted at what I thought would be a small paw , till I hit a large soft one. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright light with a blurry tall blue figure standing over me. "Kari is that you?", I asked as I sat up while rubbing my eyes,"What happen?". "Not much, just you jumping out of a window to save us.",she said. "Oh ya, Team Necro Chaos was attacking that Rotom and one of them was coming at us", I said as I flopped back and opened my eyes seeing a Lucario leaning over me "Ah! where is Kari?". "I am right here" said Kari as she stepped back. "How and when did that happen?", I said as I tried to get out of bed only being stopped by the pain in my ankle as it touched the floor. "I think I might be able to help with that one", Nurse Joy said as she walked into the room,"Your Lucario here told me she tried to drag you here only being tiring herself out while tiring and the last thing she said she remembered was thinking about how you have saved her once and when she opened her eyes she was a Lucario. You see Riolu become a Lucario by two ways, they grow into one or the grow a strong friendship with someone. Her thinking about you gave her that push needed." "Yep, so I carried you here to the Pokemon Center and I only dropped you twice!", she said as she grinned. "Now there young man I am gonna need you to stay here in bed till your ankle gets better!", Joy said with a stern voice. "Just how long are we talking about?, I asked. "Just about 4 days.",she replied. "I think I can handle that long.",I said and then she walked out of the room. "You gotta be kidding me, I can't stand sitting still for along time with out doing anything!", I yelled as I flopped my arms out to the side. "Well you are just gonna have to stuff it out, by the way Jren.", Kari said as she walked over to me. "Ya, what is it?" I asked.

"What do you think?", she asked as she put one paw on her hip and the other behind her head.

I blushed and let out laugh and said "You look hot." She whacked me up side the head and put he paws over her face and said, "Oh, you are just saying that!". The four days went by slowly and I tried my best to get out the door and get outside only to be stopped by Kari and carried back to my bed. I am starting to miss my Riolu that I could carry and not the other way around.

On the fifth day Nurse Joy let me go and gave me the "Don't be so reckless" speech.

We only spent 2 days more in Eterna city to face the trainers at the gym and train Kirlia. I decided to avoid the gym leader till I could come across a bird Pokemon or fire type. I rented a bike for two so Kari could stay out of her Pokeball. Along the Bike Path (Route 206) many trainers tried to catch us for a battle and Kari put her legs to work sending us flying down the route, only to end up crashing at the turn to route 207. After being fished out of a tree by Kari we started out way to Hearthome city. We set up camp for the night at Mt.Coronet's base, while I was setting up the tent Kari was sitting on a log fiddling with her ball and she started to seem uneasy,so I walked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey everything ok?", I asked as I set my hand on her shoulder. She jumped as she felt my hand touch her shoulder, "Umm, ya why do you ask?". I sat down beside her and put my arm around her,"Well lets see here you are sitting down messing with your ball and nearly jump out of your fur when I came over, now tell me something is not wrong." She looked over at me and told me about how she was worried on how I acted that night when those mem where attacking that Rotom and asked if I knew who they where. I looked down at the ground and a sad look crossed my face. "Yes, I do in fact know who they are and I knew one of them personally. They are called Team Necro Chaos and they are a evil group who steal Pokemon and will kill anyone in there way." Kari looked back at me and asked if that is why I acted the way I did. "No, if it was only three grunts I am for sure we could have tag-teamed them and won, but there was one with a silver badge on his arm and he was a ranked commander.", I said as I looked up at the soon to be night sky. "Who do you know this about them?, she asked as she moved my arm off of her side.

"Well, back two years ago I had two friends that where twins, Dustin and Jacob. They both went off to become Pokemon trainers and Jacob came back after a year with a rare Pokemon that was not its normal color. Jacob came over to my house one night to show me and a group of masked men busted the door down and told Jacob to hand over the rare Pokemon, Jacob refused to do so and lunged at the man that wanted the Pokemon, he grabbed the guys mask and he pulled out a gun and shot Jacob. As he fell to the floor he tore off the mask only to find Dustin's face under it. The guy behind me knocked me out and they took all of his Pokemon and left, by the time I had woken up Jacob was dead and Dustin with the other men had left. His brother was the one that was in the hall with the badge on his arm, I didn't want you to get hurt, so I decided we needed out and fast.", I said as I got up and walked over to start the fire. Kari just sat there for a few hours before she came over and I handed her some food while I went and pitched the tent. After I was done I turned to her and asked her to put out the fire when she went to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling two arms wrapped around me. I nearly jumped out of my skin forgetting that my once small Riolu was now a full grown Lucario. I reached over for my Pokedex looking up info on Lucario when I noticed the picture showed a normal Lucario having a spike on there chest where Kari did not. I lay there for a moment thinking to my self about the pain I might be in right now if she had one. I noted to myself to ask Nurse Joy when we make it to Hearthome City about this. "I hope nothing is wrong with Kari."I said to myself as I decided to doze back off to sleep.

I woke up later on some where around noon rolling around I realized that Kari had already gotten up, so I got dressed and put on my lab coat and walked out of the ten sqwenting my eyes at the bright light from the sun. Kari turned over to me as I waked out of the tent and she asked how I slept and I teased her about her fur being so warm, she got ticked and told me I would have to catch my own lunch. After spending two hours trying to catch a fish from a stream a good ways off the path, I had to give up and just grab a fruit chewy bar that I had stashed in my bag for those days I stink at fishing. I pulled out my map and located the two paths on the map that we could take to Hearthome City. One of the ways we would have to go into a cave leading to the other side of Mt.Coronet and the other we would have to take the hikers trail around the side.

around this time of afternoon the cave would have no light and chances are we would be attack by zubats if we tried to stumble our way in there, so at times like this I regret not having a Pokemon that knows flash. After looking over the trail on the map and checking the weather on my Pokegear I decided the best thing to do would be to take the trail and go around, even so we would have to set up camp and a dark cave is not the best place. Seeing as how the bike was totaled from from the crash the other day we decided to leave it behind since I now had lost my deposit on it. After packing up the tent we made our way up the trail only stopping right before night fall to start a fire and pitch the tent. The path had lead us sorta high up and we where surrounded by pine trees and both sides of us. I could feel it getting colder as it got dark and stayed close to the fire, about a hour after we had set up camp my Pokegear's alarm went of and announced a majore cold front was heading in on route 207 and 208. After hearing this I grabbed my bag and set it in the tent since being kinda high up it was likely to snow. As it got nine o'clock the temperature was already down to 30 degrees and Kari and I both where curled up in sleeping bag, I could hear her shivering from the cold, so I turned and offered her to come and sleep with me so we could keep each other warm. "n-n-nah, I am o-o-k", she said as she shivered from the cold. "Come on I am not gonna bite, besides if we get any colder we are gonna get sick",I said as I rolled over closer in my sleeping bag. After thinking it over she got out of hers and I gave her some room to get in and she unzipped her sleeping bag and laid it over the one we where in. I rolled over with my back facing her and she wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her breathing as she started to doze off. The sleeping bag got warm from both of our body heat and I fell asleep some where after she did.

I woke up the next morning with a paw in my face and Kari mumbling some nonsense about chimchar taking her cookie. I moved her paw out of my face and looked over at her, I couldn't help but notice that she beautiful when not teasing me. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and slowly got out of the sleeping bag trying not to wake her up. I unzipped the tent flap and peaked my head out to see 2 feet of white snow on the ground. I pulled out my Pokegear and looked up to see if there was a Pokelodge near ger. A Pokelodge is sorta like a Pokemon Center , but only found up in the mountions where it tends to have bad weather a lot. To my luck I found that the closest one was just about half a mile away from here. I woke Kari up the only way I could think to tell her it snowed and wake her up at the same time... I scoped up a nice big of snow and patted it into a ball and tossed it at her, and to her disamay she jerked awake while shouting "It's cold! It's cold!". I could hardly keep myself from laugh and before I knew what hit me she slapped me upside the head and yelled, 'It's not funny you dim whit!". She looked out the tent and took in the sight of the trees colored white with snow and the pure white wonder land. She looked back at me and asked what we where gonna do next. "Well there is a Pokelodge just about a half a mile up he trail, I think think we can stay there till the snow melts and its safe to start back.We packed up and trudged down what we thought was the trail, along the way we saw some stantlers run by jumping in the snow.

As we carried on the snow started to get harder and Kari was starting to slow down.I turned around and said, "Hey Kari I want you to go into your ball now." "No!, I want to stay out here with you!",she said as she gave me a stern look and tried to move faster. "I am sorry its just too cold for you." I started, "I don't want you to get sick, and I will let you out when I get there". She started to fight back, but I pulled out her ball and called her back, and in a bright red beam of light she was gone into the ball. "I know she is gonna be steamed at me when I let her out, so I better hurry and get there so she does not have to spend too much time in there.", I said and I picked up my pace to a run and dashed off down the path. I followed the map on the Pokegear and I started to get pelted by hail and I made it to the Pokelodge half beaten by the hail. I walked into the door to find how huge the place was, it turned out that the lodge was built into the side of Mt.Coronet. The place was a large 3 story wood lodge with 3 fire places just in the front lobby. I walked up to the front desk with a few of the trainers letting out a small chuckle as I walked by, when I made it to the front desk I asked Nurse Joy for a room and she turned around started to say ok when she dropped her clipboard and yelled "Oh, mt gosh what happen to you?" I only looked at her with a puzzling face and asked what the heck she was talking about. She turned and and brought a hand mirror out from under her desk and said, "Here take a look and see for yourself." I looked into the mirror only to see my face with a black eye on the right side of my face. Well I forgot when i first got hit by a piece of hail I looked up out of pure stupidity after I had brought Kari into her her ball ad I got hit by another chunk of ice in the eye. She brought down the mirror and asked me if I wanted some ice to put on it. I turned and told her that I had already had some ice on it. She gave me a card key with the number 132 on it, and I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor and walked to the door with "132" on it and unlocked it with the card key, I walked in turned on the light to see a small room with a fireplace,bed with a green fuzzy cover,hard wood floor, and I door leading into a small bathroom with a small shower, toilet and a twin sink. I pulled out Kari's ball and tossed it in front of me and Kari shot out of her ball and knocked me onto the bed with her land on top of me. She started off yelling at me about how cramped it is in that ball and when she says she does not want to go in I better not, but she stopped and busted out laughing after she got a good look at me. "What happen to your face". she strained out between the laughing. "What might have happen to you if I had not had called you into your ball." "What did you do get into a fight with a Hitmonchan again over a box of Pocky?", she asked as her laughter calmed down to chuckling. "Hey thet Pokemon stole my last box and you know thats tuff is hard to come by when we travel", I said as I crossed my arms. She started to calm down and laid flat to my chest. I looked her in the eyes and blushed remembering how this might look. She started to chuckle again and said,"Your so cute when you are embarrassed, but I am still mad at your for putting em in my ball." "Well how about I make it up to you?", I asked. "Like how?, she asked back. "Well, I might tell ya if you get off of me first", I said back. "Well if you want it that way.", she said as she got off of me. I got off the bed and took off my winter coat and them my lab coat and laid it onto the bed. "Well, while on my way to the room I saw a sign and it said something about Trainr and Pokemon Hot Spring. She started to jump and asked me if I was kidding. I reassured her and I walked into the bathroom and pulled a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt and put my lab coat back on. We walked out of the room and down the hall to where I saw the sign. We followed it to the back of the lodge on he ground floor, which by the way was a lot farther then we thought. We made it to the back of the lodge to where there was lined by glass windows and out side of them was a large hot spring. We walked in with the hot humid mist hitting our faces as we opened the door. I took off my lab coat and threw it to the side and tossed Kirlia's ball and she appeared out of a beam of red light. She jumped up and down after she saw me and I turned and picked her up and gave her a hug. "Hey I am sorry I have not brought you out of there in awhile, do you think you can forgive me?" She turned and started to talked to me using telepathically, "Well depends how you are gonna make it up to me.", she said. "Well, how about soaking in a hot spring and me cooking for you and Kari tonight?",I asked back. "Well, I think that will do for now", she said with a devilish grin on her face. I turned around to see where Kari was only to find her already soaking in the hot spring. "You waste no time do you?", I said as I stepped in. "I am gonna enjoy this while I can.", she said back as she sank deeper till the water covered her shoulders and I did the same. Kirlia got in slowly adjusting to the temperature of the water. We spent a few hours in there before Kirlia got tired and went back into her ball. After awhile a few trainers came in with there Pokemon and Kari came next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

A couple of the trainers gave us some weird looks while the others just smiled. Pokemon and human relationships are kinda rare, but not against the law or anything. A lot of people look down on those that are in a relationship with a Pokemon, so I figured that was why we where getting the weird looks or it was my black eye. This only got me wondering about how I felt about Kari and how she felt about me.


	3. Chapter 3

We where still in the hot spring taking all the time in the world. Trainers came and went still giving me and Kari weird looks.  
Kari turned and giggled a bit and turned and told me, "A lot of people are looking at your black eye.". "I don't think its the black eye", I said as I heard the door open and turned to see who it was. A female trainer looking to be about 16, with long brown hair, with a slim figure wearing a marill blue swim suit walked in with her Scyther and got in next to us. "Oh wow, I like you Lucario. I have one of the same breed too.", the girl said as she pat Kari on the head. "He is kinda spoil and has a short temper, so he don't like to come out of his ball much.", she went on. "Um, what do you mean by breed?", Kari asked after the girl had finished. "You know the line of Lucario you come from"  
"Um, I am afraid I don't.", Kari stated. "You mean you come from a royal line and your don't even know it?", The trainer said back.  
"Well, how do you know what line she comes from, um I am sorry i didn't catch you name.", I asked. "Oh I am so sorry, my name is Kristi and this is my scyther Sai.", Said Kristi. "You see Lucario's body traits determine what breed they are from. There are 5 kind of breeds and the of Lucario, and there are Hunter, Warrior, Farmer, Freelance, and then there are the Royal breeds. The Royal breed has 3 classes, and they are Knight class, Aura Class, and the Half breed class., fished Kari.  
"Well, how do you know what breed I am?"Kari asked. "Well, I am not for sure, but Kai my Lucario has ranted on a few times and I picked up on some of what he was saying.  
You see you don't have a chest spike and that is a trait only known by those who are half breed class in the royal breed.", Kristi stated.

"So, is that good?", Kari asked. "Well, as a half breed you have the skills of a Knight and Aura classes, but don't get too cocky, the Half breeds are seen as powerful, but are hated by most in there clan.", she said. "Well, thank you for the info, I think I am gonna go back to our room Jren.", Kari said as she got out and grabbed a towel from a rack over by the door, grabbed the key card and walked out. Sai turned over to Kristi and elbowed her. Kristi jumped and looked over at the scyther and said, "What did I do.  
She looked over and saw I was wearing a worried look on my face as I looked over at the door. "I think I better go.", I said as I started to get out. " I am sorry if I upset her." Kristi said.  
"I think i just need to go talk to her." I got out and grabbed a towel from the rack, grabbed my lab coat and Kirlia's ball and started for the door. "Wait, where did you get here, I mean,  
its rare to find a captured half breed." "I found her on Creasent Moon Isle, she was trapped and almost starved. I took her to a Pokemon Center and I sorta took to her, so Nurse Joy talked me into keeping her.", I said as I turned around "It was nice meeting you Kari and you too Sai, I am sorry it is very rude of me, my name is Jren and the sad Lucario's name is Kari"  
I walked back to the room finding Kari laying on the bed with the pillow over her face, I walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of night shorts and t-shirt I keep on hand for the nights I didn't have to sleep in my sleeping bag. I walked out and flapped onto the bed beside Kari. " Hey are you okay?", I asked as I pulled the pillow off of her face. "Jren, I never told you this, but I ended up on that Island because I taken by two of the Lucario and left there. Before they left they said they where sorry, but there could not be anything impure in the clan."she said and got up off the bed and just stood there. "I never knew what they meant till now, I was not normal so they got rid of me.", she finished as tears started to form in her eyes.  
I got off the bed and stood next to here and looked her in the eyes as the tears started to pour down her face. "Well, they didn't know that they where giving up a great person.", I said. "If I am such a great person then why did they git rid of me? It's because they didn't love me due the fact I am a Half breed, nobody loves me.", she said as the tears poured down her face.  
I put my arms around here and said, "Your wrong I love you.".

As soon as I finished my sentence I pulled her close and lock my lips with hers in a kiss. Her eyes got wide, but seen closed them as she held me tight in our embrace. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever till I began to feel light headed from lack of air and fell over onto the bed taking Kari with me. We broke our kiss as I gasped for air.  
"Man, you Lucario have lungs of steel.", I spat out as I tried to was still gasping to catch my breath. "Well, you have to be able to keep a steady breath while fighting." Kari said as she looked at and let out a small giggle.  
"Oh, and by the way", she kissed me on the cheek "I love you too Jren, I just didn't know what you would you or other would think", she said as she blushed. "Kari you can always tell me anything and as for how other would feel about this I say forget them if they have anything bad to say about us.", I said as I kissed her back. I let loose my embrace on her and brought my hands up to her ears and start to rub them.  
Kari let out a laugh and struggled to try to get me to stop. "Hey, don't do that! It tickles!", she sqeeled as she tried to get away. I pinned her down and kissed her one last time before look up and said, "I don't know about you but, I am getting hungry and if Kirlia doesn't get that meal I promised yall she is gonna pop out here and give us her 2cents worth." "Well, ok but, I want a rain check if thats ok?",she said with a grin that would have scared Darkrai himself. I got up off the bed, dug thru my bag and grabbed a few berries and spices I kept for the times when normal fish needed some kick while on the road, and I headed down to the lobby only stopping to glance out the window to see that the storm was still heavily coming down. I made it to the Trainers kitchen, which is a new add-on for most Pokemon Centers. It is a kitchen with a large vending machine with supplies needed to cook like meat, milk, flour, and other kinds of goods. I bought two nice big steaks and a small one for Kirlia, I headed over to the stove, grabbed a large frying pan and got cooking. A few berries and spices later I came back up to our room with three meals in arm only to find two staving Pokemon. Kirlia was the first to pop out and grab her meal and nearly knocked me over to get it.

"Hey hey, there is enough for everyone!", I said as I tried to gain my balance. I passed Kari her plate and wet sat down on the bed to eat. After eating I took our plates down to the trainers kitchen and cleaned up the large mess I made and went back up to the room. I walked in to find a giggling Kirlia sitting on the bed with Kari blushing red and trying to cover her face. "Hey, whats going on?", I asked with a slight grin. "Oh nothing, we are just having a girl to girl chat.", Kirlia said back "By the way, just a tip for tonight Pokeballs are not sound proof", she added on with a wink. With that said I could feel the blood rushing to my face and it started to get hot. "Ok, I think its time you go back in your ball now!", I said as I called her back into her ball. I could swear she had a devils grin on her face when I called her back. "So, how bad did she torture you?", I asked.

"Well, lets just say I relived being told the Pidgey and the Beedrills with deleted scenes added on."

"Um, lets save the details for another time, wow is it hot in here?"

"Jren, what did she mean by "tonight"?."

"She was just teasing.", I said as I let out a large breath of air.

"I am getting kinda sleepy, um why don't we hit the hay?"

"Heh, that sounds good to me"

We laid down together and I put my arm around her as we both drifted off. That night I dreamed I was walking in a bluish-black mist, and a voice kept calling out saying something I could not make out, then a bright flash of light brought me out of the dream in a cold sweat. I looked over a Kari and rubbed her behind the ears. I got up and walked over to the window, lifted the blinds and looked out side. Something was wrong the snow was coming down heavier then ever. I walked over to my bag, pulled out my pokenav and walked into the bathroom. I put the toilet seat down and turned it on, I logged into the Pokemon Centers WIFI and dialed in a number. "Hey, Dale are you there?", I said into the mic on the pokenav.

The screen went dim and fuzzed up and a voice came over the link. "Man, it's 3a.m., what the heck are you doing up?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.", dale said.

"No, you didn't wake me up just scared the heck out of me. So how have your travels been going?"

"Been going great, we just came into a close call with TNC awhile back."

"I told you to stay out of sight from them till we where ready.

"No worries, they didn't see me... I dived out of a window before they did."

"Well, could you atleast give a report on it?"

"Ya, the only thing I know is that they caught a Rotom"

"Well, that could be used for alot of things."

"But that is not why you called is it?"

"No, I need weather info on Mt.Coronet weathers and magnetic fields."

"Well, that's a large order, just who do you think I am?"

"I think you are Dale who is gives us agents info."

"Well, you got me there. Here, its like a giant swirl of storm clods from satalite view and by the end of this week there will be 5 feet 15 feet of snow and the temperature is already -2."

"Thats what I was afraid of, and what about the magnetic fields?"

"The magnetic fields have always been high up there, but this is off the charts and the center point of it is not the peak of Mt.Coronet, it's about 7 miles from where you are."

"I think TNC is up to something at the center point of this, and the snow is just a way to keep people away."

"You are not gonna go there and try to stop then are you?"

"No, I am just gonna screw them up a little till you guys can handle it."

I shut off the Pokenav and went back to bed with Kari. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up before the sun that morning and tried my best to get out the door with out waking up Kari, got dressed and went down stairs to one of the PC that had the "Pokemon Box" program and started it up. The screen came to like and a login box popped up and asked for my username and password, I typed in the info and hit enter. "Welcome back Jren, your last visit was 3 years, 7 days, and 2 hours ago.", the computer stated as it logged into my account.

"Wow, has it been that long, since I left from that life.", I asked myself as I dragged the mouse over the only Pokeball icon in the box and hit the withdraw key. The small box like machine beside the computer flashed and a scratched and faded, black and red Pokeball with the faded words "Ex:#757854" stamped on it. "Hello, my old partner it has been too long".

I tossed the pokeball into the air as it opened up in a bright burst of flames leaving slight scourch marks on the floor as a dark colored Blaziken stood towering over me looking down at me. "Blaziken blaze blaze ken.", it shouted as it gace a deep stare at me. "Hello, Zackariah I am sorry for leaving you in there so long, but we have a score that has not yet been settled.", I said. The cuffs of fire around the Blaziken's arms flared up as he made a fist with both sets claws.

"Its good to see you are on the same page, I won't be needing you till late tonight, so I am gonna have to put you back into your ball for now.", I called him back into his Pokeball and looked at it. "I promise you my friend we will get payback for what they have done to us and your old partner." I started my way back to my room when my Pokenav went and I pulled it out and the screen flashed alive and the screen said Dale, I put it up to my ear and spoke into it. "Yes, what do you want Dale?"

"I saw you took out Zackariah, if you are gonna try to stop them don't blow up the building, we need to find out what they re doing."

"I won't do like last time, besides I had no choice and I could not control Zackariah then."

"Ok, well I have traced there hideout by a large thermal spot in the middle of the storm."

"How far away is it from here?"

"Well, it is 2 mile away, but"

"Dang, that is too far to go in this storm and the magnetic field will kill my compass"

"If you will let me finish, but the entrance to it is hidden in a cave half a mile away from you."

"Well thats good news."

"What time do you plan to leave?"

"I plan to leave at 9p.m."

"By the way if you don't mind me asking how many other Pokemon do you have to pull this off?"

"In total now after the withdraw I have three."

"You better hope you don't run into any elites while in there, last time you had 5 Elite Four trained Pokemon from Kanto"

"I understand that, but I want payback, plus if I don't stop the storm I can't get back to traveling and get my next badge."

"You do know you are not just a rookie that stole elite Pokemon and went out against orders"

"If I remember right I was not even a member back then and yall had me locked up to keep me from spill info on you that you slipped out in front of me"

"We all make stupid mistakes and not all of them turn out to work for you, so just be careful and watch your back."

"I will try."

"After this you need to give me a run down on what has happen since you left 3 years ago."

"I missed my parents and my life back then and wanted to leave."

"Ok well i will see you after you get done with this mission"

"It's not a mission if I don't work for yall", I said as I shut down the Pokenav and started my way again back to my room.

I open the door and laid back down next to Kari listening to her mumbling something about "Jren's devil of a Pokemon stealing her poptart". I just knew who she was talking about, but I have no clue why she likes poptarts so much, then it hit me and I jumped out of bed and started digging in my back deep down to the bottom od my bag to find my hidden stash of poptarts turned into a pile of wrappers. "Those must have been stale, I will never know why she likes stale poptarts." I got back up and snuggled next to Kari and kissed her on the nose. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Chapter Notes:

I know its short and you might not like it being short, but I am gonna have to say deal with it for now.

Someone was talking to me, yet there was no one there. I was in a dark endless void.

"Your seal is breaking to soon, you need to wait", the voice rang from the nothingness.

"Who are you, where are you?", I demanded.

"Power that can not be controlled weakens the user and destroys, so the seal was placed."

"What seal, what are you talking about?"

"Your mark on your back"

"How did you know about my birthmark?"

"You think something like that could be a birthmark?"

"So, those keepers never told you anything."

"Keepers what he heck are you rambling on about?"

"Those who have raised you where your keepers."

"Ya, what about my parents?"

"Your knowledge is at a low rate, I will have to meet you in person"

"I swear you are ticking me off now just for the fun of it."

"So young, no respect"

"It's hard to respect those who hide"

"Keep your self in check or you could break your own seal and lose control", the voice faded out and every thing went a cobalt blue shad and I started to feel a sharp pain in my back and I collapsed in pain and blacked out.

I jolted up in bed only to meet Kari's head with mine in a hard headbutt. "Ow, what was that for?",

Kari asked as she fell back holding her head. "What where you doing over me?", I asked back while trying to shake off the pain from my head only to feel a heat from my back burning ta me.

"Well, you where mumbling and you seemed stress and I wanted to know what you where saying, plus you smelled like something burnt", she said. "Listen I need to talk to you about somethiii ahhh!", I tried to say only to be brought to a halt from the pain in my back.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"No, my back is burning"

"Here let me take a look"

She pulled up my shirt to fin a large red burn mrk on my back shaped like a paw print.

"There is a large paw mark on your back", she screamed at me.

"Ya its my birth mar", I started only to bring back the thought of what the voice said about it,"I mean its a mark I have had since I know of.", I told her as I brought my shirt back down and turned around to face her. "Will you be ok?", she asked. "Ya, I should be, but I need to talk to you about my past and who I am.", I said as I tilted my head down.

"Is something wrong", she asked.

"Yes, there is, you remember that story I told you about Jacob and Dustin?"

"Yes, how he killed his own brother over that Pokemon because he joined Necro Chaos."

"Well, there is more to it, after I woke and called the police three men showed up and asked me

about a large amount of stuff then a fourth guy came up and said something about the hide out being found and it was confirmed about it being the 3rd DNA Trans Lab along with Dustin being seen entering the building. I jumped at what they said and they quickly grabbed me and stuffed me into there car and the back cabin filled with gas and I blacked out."

"So, what happen?"

"I woke up in a white with no windows and a door blocked by two men and one of them walked up to me, he was one of the men from before. He said he was sorry for the actions they took, but I was not meant to hear that, I asked what they where gonna do with me and all he said was that I would not remember any of this and started to walk out. I jumped up and told asked what was going on, the man only turned and laughed before telling me since I would not even remember any of it he would only tell me that TNC was larger then Team Rocket and they where working on experimental morphs between Pokemon and human along with Dustin being part of it all as one of the experiments, so they would be more powerful and he left the room. I sat there torn between what to do. I knew I could no just sit there and let them take away what I knew and doing something about it. I got up, busted down the door and took off down the hall only to run into a boy about my age back then with a uniform the other guys where wearing. I took the chance to knock him out and remembering all of the spy movies I had seen I stole his clothes and changed into them and stored him into a nearby room, but before I left i took the passkey and bar code ID he was wearing around his neck. Later down the hall I was stopped by another man who asked me why I was here and not in the briefing room with the other transfers. I only told him I was lost and I could use his help, so he walked to to a door up 7 floors from where I ran into him and I entered the room to be confronted by a guy wearing a black lab coat. He told me the others had been sent off on there missions and I would be taking on the DNA Trans Lab from a recent discovery.

He gave me the run down and handed me 6 pokeballs with a belt. I put them on all played along to what was going on and from the sound of it I would be seeing Dustin soon."

"Why have you kept this from me?"she asked as I took a quick breath.

"I didn't have really any reason to tell you till now"

"Why is that?"

"I am getting to that. Now I was led to a small little plane and the guy told me it would take me 5 miles from the lab and I would have to head north from here to get to the lab with out being seen. After he gave me the run down and told me how to start it up and close the hatch a alarm sounded and a voice rang over the loud speakers. "Ace Keys has been found in the conference room knocked out and the prisoner from today has escaped" The man turned and looked at me with wide eyes. "So his name was Ace Keys, at least I know what the bar code says now", I said as I hit the start button and closed the hatch and before the guy could stop me I was out of there and I looked back to see where I was and to my finding I was somewhere in Jhoto. To make this story short for you I got to the Lab sneaked in and blew it up after releasing the Pokemon and getting back my friends rare Pokemon, but due to my anger I blew up the lab and everyone in it, but before the blast hit me I clasped from a pain in my back and I started to fade out and I thought everything was going blue. When I woke up I was back in the white room chained up this time and boy was I in trouble. After that day I served them for 8 weeks to pay for what I had done and it turned out they where there to counter act TNC and get rid of them, I stayed longer then the 8 weeks and joined up for a few months and became on of the top agents, but I got tired and left to finish school."

"So what does that have to do with now?"

"Well this snowstorm is not normal and I made a few calls and there is a large magnetic field within this area and I think its TNC that is causing this, I don't want to get involved with the organization any more, but this is hindering us from getting on with our travels and I am sick of wait, so I need your help since on this mission I don't have 6 elite trained Pokemon."

"What are you saying I am not as powerful as them?"

"No I am asking you to help since I don't have control over your choices like them"

"Would you have it any other way with me?"

"No not any"

"Then yes I will help you, Jren you can always count on me",after all was said and done she jumped on top of me and kissed. I was happy, but that dream kept popping back in my head and what he said seemed to be true and I got thinking about how I even was alive after I blew up the lab.

Chapter End Notes:

Well I know where you might be going with what happen in the lab, but just wait and you will see.


	6. Chapter 6

After Kari and I had run out of breath from our little romance I taught it was time to see if she had ant Aura powers yet. "Hey Kari I think its time to see what you've got in battle skills.", I started "I want to see just what you have if and when we run into some fights between Pokemon to Pokemon and Pokemon to Human, I know its not common for Pokemon to fight humans, but I have come to blows with a Pokemon before."

"And just how did it end for you?", she asked.

"The first time I got my butt kicked, but after that I won the others"

"Will there be any chances i will come up against any human who can beat me?"

"The only chances are if you went up with a Elite in battle, but since they have strong Pokemon they will try to out number you with them and avoid a hand to hand combat with him."

"They do not permit guns in any of there labs or bases, due to fights and untrained grunts."

"So I should be safe from fire arms?"

"If I knew you would no make it with me and be safe, I would not be taking you along."

"Then why are you wanting to see what I have got?"

"I have never used you in battle much since you became a Lucario and I think that neglect might have weaken you."

"Well then I will give you my all and with your commands in battle how can I loose?"

"I am not worried about us battling with one and another, but there will be when I am not there to help you out in battle."

"Well then how are you gonna test me for battle like that?"

"I will battle you with my only other Pokemon, so not only will you be without my commands, you will be battling a Pokemon with attacks you will be weak to."

"That is sorta not a fair match up."

"In a trainer battle that would be true since most the time you battle two minds thinking about the battle on each side, but since they train there Pokemon to take a order no matter what it is you will only be battling one mind and most the time the grunts are school drop outs, so you should not have much to worry about."

"Your right the only other Pokemon you have does not seem to have much off a mind"

I couldn't help but to laugh at that only remembering that comment about pokeballs not being sound proof, which cut me off fast.

"Um, well I think its best to find out if they have a battle arena here and pray it is inside."

After talking we got done talking I grabbed my bag and we headed to the front desk to find nurse Joy typing some info on some Pokemon that where just brought in. "Oh, hi is there any thing I can do for you two today?" nurse Joy asked. "Well, yes there is, is there any place we can battle and train?" I asked. "Yes in fact we have two open arena for public battling and another two pay to use training arenas." she replied. "Well I think we would like to rent out one of the private arena for use." "Ok then, its 25 per hour, so for about how long will you need it then?", she asked. "We will need it four about four hours and I have account here, so I will be paying with it." "Ok then if you will please type in your count order and other info I will get you your key and have a nice day." After typing in the account info nurse Joy handed us the key and took us to our arena, I opened the door to find a brown stone floor and wall room half the size of a normal league sized ring. "Well it might be best learning to fight in tight areas, since I don't think the rooms or halls are gonna be the size of arena where we are going.", I said. "Kari if you would please go to the other side of the arena we can get started.".

"Fine bring your worst", Kari said as she walked over to the other side. I reached into my bag and pulled out Kirlia's pokeball and threw it into the air and in a bright flash of light Kirlia came out. "Kari your gonna ay for that brain comment you made" she said as she stretched getting ready for the match to begin. "So, I take it you heard everything I said?", I asked. "Yes I even heard you laughing at the joke and I will keep that in mind.", she said with a gevil looking glare in her bright red eyes.

"Ok, well Kari if you are ready we shall begin.", I said.

"Bring it on I am ready", Kari replied.

"Kirlia quick get back some and use psybeam!"

Kirlia jumped back and fired off a large psybeam that got bigger as it got father away and hit Kari as she started to run at use, she ran into the first few beams until she got closer and started to slow down as the beam got heavier and jumped back to the back of the room and started to try again, after about 4 more tries she stopped and tried to catch her balance as she was starting to feel dizzy. "That's a dirty trick using a attack that gets stronger as I get closer", Kari said as she gained her her footing. "No time for talk keep the battle going, Kirlia use psybeam any time she gets closer then half ring.", I stated. I need to find some way to land a attack with out getting hit, Kari thought just before noticing a blue glow coming from her paws. It looks like her skills are kicking in, it will be no time before she can use her advanced skills., I was thinking before something caught my eye coming at us and I came back to this world and battle just before Kirlia got hit. "Kirlia get out of the way of that and hurry!", I yelled. Before I knew it she had charged a basketball sized Aura Sphere and fired it off at us. We jumped out of the way letting it hit the stone wall behind us with a explosion, but only left a large burn mark on the wall. "That was freaking huge!", I yelled and turned to look over at Kari only to find hundreds of aura spheres the size of golf ball sized aura spheres heading all over the field blocking off any chances we had of dodging and before I knew it Kirlia was being pelted by hundreds of the small sphere that would have not done much damage to her if not for the shere mass number of them. "That is enough return Kirlia", I yelled as I called Kirlia back into her Pokeball.

Kari collapsed over onto her back breathing hard, I walked over to her and knelt beside her and said "Well done, but I don't think you can handle any real battles for now."

"Those last attacks took so much power from me, what where they?", she asked.

"They are called Aura Sphere and they are a attack only Lucarios can learn and is one of the most powerful attack out there for a nonlegendary Pokemon, but require so much and takes a tole on the Pokemon until they can use it right."

"Is this what you wanted me to learn?"

"I have to admit I did want to try to get you to learn it before we leave tonight, but I didn't think you would learn it in only half a hour."

"So will you teach me how to master it?"

"That is something you learn from practice and something I can not show you."

"When will life ever be that easy?"

"It never will be easy, and I have to say I hate, yet I love it like that."

"Eh, no riddles right now, its hard enough to think"

"Ok well, we will take a half hour break and then we will see just how far you can control Aura Spheres."

I sat beside Kari, laiddown beside her and shut me eyes, getting ready for the sparing match that was to come. I don't want to fight my lover, but if I don't find out if she is ready to go with me. This is my fault for treating her not the same as Kirlia. I gave Kirlia all the traning and Kari all the focus of attention. She has already failed the first match even if she was starting to win, using that tactic would only work on one Pokemon and most grunts carry at least two of them. I should just not lt her come, no what if this happens again? She would not be ready, I have no choice, but to let her come.

Wham! I jerked up after something came in contact with a large amount of force to my head. "Hey, are you awake yet?" Kari asked. It only figures that it was her. "Ya, but what was that for?" I asked. "I have been talking to you for ten minutes now and all you have been doing is ignoring me and staring at the ceiling!" she replied. "I'm sorry I was just into some deep thought." "Well now, are you ready for our little match?" she asked with a gran on her face. "What the heck are you talking about we need to see how well you can control Aura Sphere attack before I face you.", I said. "I have been practicing for one hour since you zoned out on me and I only stopped for ten minutes to talk to you which you where not listening!", she yelled at me with a annoyed look. "Well, how well can you control it?" I asked. "You are just gonna have to find out"


	7. Chapter 7

"I hope you are ready, because I am gonna fight you like you will be fighting

"I hope you are ready, because I am gonna fight you like you will be fighting  
an elite" I said as I pushed myself off the ground. I took off my lab coat and  
entered my fighting pose, loosing my limbs, bring my feet at a 2 o'clock and 7  
o'clock, and letting my arms hang down beside me.  
I dashed off at Kari as fast as I could bring my now fisted hand leaving a  
limp, but powerful punch across her gut and dashed backwards. Kari took the  
hit full on hit from me, but she was only pushed back an inch. "Hey, I was not  
ready!" Kari yelled. "Sorry, but TNC does not play fair and will not wait.",  
I said back as I rushed in for another attack only to be stopped by Kari  
catching my left hook. "Good now lets see how you handle multi limb attacks."

I pushed back going back in for another attack this time punching with full  
force using my right arm and the split second she caught it I brought my  
left foot up to get a clean kick to her side only to be stopped again by her  
other paw and her spike on the back of it leaving a tear across my pants leg.  
"Your hands are tied and you are open!" I yelled as brought my left arm back  
and tried to make a punch to her snout. I thought I had her, until she pulled  
her head back and tilted it, only to my surprise she was not just dodging it,  
but attacking me at the same time as she opened her mouth bearing her fangs  
clamping down on my arm. I felt my skin tear and knew this was only going to  
get better. She let go of my arm and pushed me back using two force palm  
attacks. "I am sorry, but you left me no choice on that", she said as she  
started to move to her left watching me with a close eye.

"Don't be, I pushed you and pushed back", I said as I held the spot on my  
left arm where she had bit me. "Good, now its my turn to attack you!", she  
screamed as she dashed in with quick attack and jabbed me in the chest with a  
force palm, just as she thought she had a full hit on me I grabbed her arm  
and tossed her over my shoulder into the ground. She quickly landed on her  
four paws and dash again at me with another force palm attack landing a  
slight blow on my left shoulder and powering another attack with her other paw  
and hitting me in the gut sending me fly back to the wall hitting it was a  
loud smash. I could feel intense pain in my left arm, but I ignored it marking  
it out as just the pain from the hit. I got back to my feet seeing a cobalt  
sphere coming for me and I quickly knocked it out of the way with my right arm  
sending it harmlessly hitting the stone wall to my right. I dashed to her  
right and tried to move my left arm in for a punch only to find that it would  
not move. She took the chance to land a fast tackle sending me back again. I  
tore off the sleeve from my shirt to find a few red burn marks where Kari had  
hit and at that moment I released that those where not force palm blows I felt  
but small focused aura spheres being jabbed into my flesh to disable my left  
arm.

I looked up just in time to see Kari coming at me with another attack and I  
quickly dashed out of the way. I knew there was no time to tell her how that attack was well planned, but she was into this match and I didn't want to  
bring her out of the moment.

I dashed at Jren and he quickly dashed to my left  
and I watched him with a close eye as he moved out of the way. I am not for  
sure how, but I can follow his movements with slight ease now as if he was  
getting slower or I was getting faster. I knew from the moment he ran at me  
and I hit him with my tackle he knew I disabled his arm. I watched as he tried  
to catch his breath and I did the same.  
"You didn't think I could fight did you?" I yelled. "No, I just didn't think  
you would be this good." he shouted back. I need to end this fast, I am not  
going to last much longer. I am going to end this with my next attack some how,  
I thought.

Jren stood up straight, closed his eye, took in a deep breath and  
busted out straight at me opening his eyes in mid dash and started dashing back  
and forth. I didn't understand he seemed to be faster this time and before I  
knew what hit me he forced his palm onto my back and sent me to the ground  
face first.

I could feel a large amount of pain in my back and my temper was  
rising fast. I jerked back up bearing my teeth and before I knew it I was  
behind him with a full force aura sphere.

I thought I had made a direct hit on her and sent her to the ground, but as soon as I heard her get hit she was gone right before my eyes and I could hear a faint "Sorry" from behind me and  
then I turned my head just in time to see a full Aura Sphere being pushed into  
my back and a large amount of pain shot into my spine as I fell to the ground  
and everything went blue. The blast burned a hole in my shirt and my birth  
mark was glowing a whitish-blue color then it vanished.  
My head went light and I felt a strong pain on the back of my hands and in  
the center of my chest. This pain drove me wild and I jerked up and land a  
furry of blows on Kari and I dashed over to the wall and fell over in pain, as  
every thing went back to its normal color and I went numb.  
I fell over looking over at Kari who held a terror filled look on her face as I blacked out.

I didn't know what was going on. I could see a strange blue  
mark on his back just disappear right in front of my eyes then he screamed out  
in pain and jolted up and hit me with blinding speed sending me over riding in  
pain as he ran over to the wall and collapsed. I was afraid to even go over to  
help him, he would have never hit me in a rage like that. Did I hurt him that  
bad, or did I push him over the edge? What ever was wrong I had to do  
something about it, I mean he was in pain and he needs help. I ran over to him  
and rolled him over onto his back and he was still breathing as far I could  
tell. I reached over to his arm and brought it up to check his pulse, but  
there was a dark silverish round mark on the back of his hand. I reached over  
to touch it to find that it was as hard as a rock and was cold. I grabbed his  
bag, slung it around my shoulders and pick him and dashed off to find  
nurse Joy for some help ignoring the pain from the blows I had taken from our  
fight. I found nurse Joy at her desk and I ran up holding Jren in my arms.  
Nurse Joy looked up about to say her normal greeting for everyone who comes  
up to he desk until she saw Jren in my arms. "Oh my gosh what happened?" she  
asked as she hit the button on the counter calling for a Chansey to bring a  
stretcher for Jren.

In no time at all two Chansey came dashing down one of the halls with a  
stretcher and I placed Jren on it and then they dashed off with Jren. "Are you  
not going with them?" I asked Joy as she sat back down at her desk. "No, my  
sister will take care of him in the emergency room, my job is to ask what happened  
and handle the paper work, now what happened?", she asked as she got ready to  
type in on her computer. I knew that I could not tell her what happen and risk  
Jren getting in trouble for sparing with me, so I had to think quick. "Well,  
he before he passed out he said he had the other Pokemon I was sparing with  
use confuse ray on me and I went berserk and he tried to stop me and from what  
I can tell he took some hits while trying to get to me.", I said lying thru my  
teeth. "Well, that is a odd effect for such a attack, we might want to run a  
test on you, so we can find out what caused that effect on you." she said as  
she pounded in everything I had just said on hey keyboard. "Um, no that's okay,  
I, uh, I mean, I don't think, I am fine!", I shouted. "Well, that's okay you  
don't have to be so uptight, if you could take a seat over there we will let  
you know when anything comes up or he wakes up."

"Is there no way I could be in the room with him?" I demanded. "I am sorry,  
but you will have to wait out here till we find out what is wrong and he wakes  
up.", the nurse got up and walked down the hall caring a print out of  
everything I had just said. I looked up to the clock to see what time it was.  
"Okay, its four o'clock I hope he gets better fast and I hope I didn't hurt  
him too bad." I said to myself.

I woke up in that same blue mist I had been in the night before and I started wandering around.  
I started to feel a slight pain on the back of my hands and in the center of  
my chest. I looked on the back of my hands to find a round hard grey substance  
on the back of them. I looked down my shirt to find the same thing right in  
the center of my chest. "You have lost your seal too soon and now you are in  
going to change in more then power." the same old voice from my dream the  
night before said.

"What are you talking about now?"

"Your so called "Birthmark' is no longer there."

"So the seal you said it was is now gone, so what?"

"So it sealed the power you killed your parents with and you would have  
gained that power back when your body could handle it, but now you are changing  
in body and spirit to handle this power!"

"I told you my parents are alive!'

"No you killed them when you where born, you could not control your power and  
you could not under go the change to control it, so you ended up kill your  
parents! You keepers hid the truth from you and now you are paying for the  
mistake!"

I fell to my knees not knowing what to think.

"Face it young one you are not a full human, but a Werecario!"

"No, No, you are lying!"

"I will meet with you soon, in your state you will kill yourself"

"Wait, what is a Werecario?"

"I do not have time to deal with you until I get there, so it will have to  
wait, you stay in your hospital bed and wait for me"

"I can't do that."

"If you don't you may die!"

I wanted to add in the last word only to jerk up from the dream to find my  
self hooked up to a heart monitor and I had a IV in my arm. I looked around to  
find a startled nurse Joy standing beside me. "Oh, good your awake." the nurse  
said as she looked over the heart monitor as it was spiking my increase  
in heart beat. "What happened", I asked. "Well from what your Lucario said you  
where hit by a powerful attack after she was hit by a confuse ray, but I need  
to knew did you always have these growth under your skin on the back of both  
your hand and your chest?", she asked. "What the heck are you talking about?",  
I asked. "Well we ran a few x-rays while you where out and you have no broken  
bones and all of you bruises have healed amazing fast, but in the x-rays we  
found you have some sort of growth in those places.", Joy said as she stuck  
something in my mouth for what I assumed was for taking my temperature. I thought  
back to my dream where I had the growth back then and turned to Nurse Joy and  
said "Ya, they are a birth defect from when I was born". "Okay, I will write  
that down and I will be back in three hours to check on you." she said as she  
walked out of the room. I looked up at the clock to see the time was five  
twenty-seven p.m. "We will need to leave by ten o'clock, so I better  
rest up", I said to myself, but I could not stop thinking about my two dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

I could not stand sitting in that darn bed hooked up to bunch of machines! It was about to drive me mad. I looked up at the clock only seeing that 3 minutes had passed for what seemed like hours.

"I know time would pass by faster if I had something to do." and just as soon as I had said it it hit me that I had forgot about Kari. "How could i forget here? She probably thinks this is her fault." I pressed the call button on the stand next to me and no sooner I pushed it a voices came over the intercom. "Is every thing okay in there?", the nursed asked? "Um, ya everything is fine, but could you do me a favor and find my Lucario, her name is Kari and she is probably worried sick about me?", I said back. "Okay I will see what I can do.", she replied and cut off the intercom.

Thirteen minutes passed and a worried looking Lucario came in the room to find me hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to push you this far!", Kari cried out as she ran over and squeezed me tightly.

"It is not your fault, its more along the line I lost control and over did it and if any thing I should be worried about you, if I rember correctly I hit you last and very hard."

"It just knocked the breath out of me"

Ya right that hurt like heck

"What was that?"

"I said it just knocked the breath out of me"

"No after that"

"I didn't say anything after that"

"I was for sure you said something"

Oh great now he is hearing things, I think we may have trained a bit too hard.

"I am not hearing things and I am find"

Kari jumped when I had said this and turned and looked at me with a wondering eye.

"I didn't say that out loud", she said.

"Well, I heard you loud and clear."

Great I must have said it out loud.

I stood there staring for she had just said something without even moving her mouth.

Why is he staring at me, is there something on my face? she thought as she moved a paw up to her face.

"No there is nothing on your face, but I think I can hear your thoughts."

"Well, how are you doing that?"

"I don't know it might have something to do with the seal being gone."

"Ya that makes since, just one thing"

"And that is?"

"What seal are you talking about?"

"Oh ya, I have not told you yet."

"Well tell me what you have been hiding from me"

"Well for the past few nights now I have been having these dream and this old mans voice has been talking to me and not only trying to tell me something I don't know about, but also keeping me from getting any peaceful sleep"

"Well what is he telling you?"

"First thing he started taking about a seal and it being break"

"And you think that it broke?"

"Take a look at my back and tell me what ou see."

I got out of bed pulling some of the cords attached with me and lifted the back of my shirt.

"Okay now what do you see?"

"I part of a butt crack and nothing else"

"That was not what I needed to know" I said as I dropped my shirt and pulled up my pants"

At this point I realized I was not in my normal clothes, but a What could pass for Pajama pants and shirt, they must have put me in this to make sure I didn't get the bed dirty.

"My so called birth mark is gone."

:"So, I take it that's not normal?"

"Not for Humans any way"

"What caused it?"

A loud noise rung in my head and the room went black like I was in one of my dreams, except Kari was here with me.

"I think I can answer that", the old voice rang out.

Kari was looking around in the blac void to find the source of the voice only to find it was not there.

"Jren what is going on?" she asked walking over to my side.

"I think you are getting your answers and I hope mine as well", I said back.

"I told you to be careful and look at what you did."

"I didn't mean to"

"Your aura pulsed when you where struck with that Aura Sphere and sent you aura vitals over the top and broke your seal!"

"So, this is my fault?", Kari asked.

"No youngling it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I hopped it would have been later."

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Do you feel any pain in your chest or on the back of you hands?"

"I have just been battling a Lucario, I am in pain in a lot of places, but to answer you question it is a yes"

"You are changing too soon and your spikes are growing in."

"Spike, why is he growing spikes?" she asked the old voice.

"He is like you and me youngling, but only 67 our blood.", the voice replied. "You see he is what became back in the Strong Aura era when Humans learned to talk to one another by using Aura and learned that Pokemon could speak and think too, but only few humans wanted to understand this."

"Then what is he?"

"He is what became when those who understood us and shared feeling and fell in love, he is not Human or Lucario, but a Werekario. You see there where many forms of weres after that. but humans and some Pokemon did not like the idea of half breeds and they became out cast, but after some time humans started hunts to rid the world of weres and as we have done everything we could to protect and save our race."

"So, I take it you are one too?" I asked.

"No like Kari here I am Lucario, with a Human Partner."

"How is that possible?"

"To protect us we fled to a Island far off from the shore and cast a vail around it to keep out wondering eyes taking a few Humans and Pokemon who have supported us and there are still Humans living with us today n the same place."

"If you ran, then how did I get here in the first place?"

"You mother never had any Lucario traits , with her being a Lucario and Human off spring, and Humans of our clan are aloud to leave the Island, but they are watched. We saw no harm for you mother to leave thinking her future children would be werekario since showing no sign of being one her self."

"Well keep going."

"Rude one aren't you, We did not find out in time before you where born to bring your mother back and you where born."

The noise rang back in my ears to find me and Kari back in the room.

"Kari did you hear and see what I saw?"

"Yes, I did"

"I thought so"

"Why don't we go to your mother to see if she can help us?"

"Kari she is dead and with my father with her."

"I thought you said they where alive in back in Kanto"

"Turns out I killed my real family when I was born because I could not control my powers and those who raised me where just my keepers."

"So, the seal was to keep your aura at bay?"

"That and to keep my true form hidden?"

"What are you talking about"

I raised up one of my hands and showed Kari the back of it, she gasped at the sight of a round piecs of dull metal coming out of my skin like it was part of me.

"You have what I had back when I was a Riolu!"

"I think there might be more changes too"

Just as I had finished the nurse came in the room with a clipboard in her arms saying

"Well, everything checks out fine, so I guess you can go, now your clothes are in the bathroom for you to change into"

She unhooked me from some of the machines, withme hiding the meal coming out of my skin.

I took Kari and headed back to our room.

When we arrived back at the room Kari shut the door and gave me a stern look and said, "Jren, I don't think we should be going out night after what happen."

"I have to go, even if it kills me."

"Then I will make it to where you can't go"

I turned around and threw my arms around Kari locking our lips to together and as she closed her eyes I let go of the kiss and whispered in her ears, "Forgive me if I return." and with that said I sprayed her in the face with a small vial of a strong mixture of knock out gass and Pokenip. She fell limp in my arms and I set her on the bed with Kirlia's Pokeball and grabbed my bag heading out the door I locked it behind me to make sure no one would wonder in on her nap. I knew that the gas would not keep her napping till tonight so I will just have to do it right now.

I got out the front entrance to the lodge and made my way northwest up the mountain to the center of the magnetic field. I was following my map on the Poketech for about 20 minutes before it went haywire on me making a weird noise and a orange face appeared on the thing and then it went black. "Shit" I cursed to my self not think back far enough to even think about that they might have the Rotom here too keep a watch on any thing electrical device that is not theirs.

At least I knew I was heading the right way. I kept to the trees not wanting to be seen incase the Rotom was trained to lead anyone to what they found, and after some searching I found a nice cave with a large amount of heat coming from it, melting all the snow within a few yards. "This must be a exhaust to keep the devices from over heating." I walked into it hoping to find a maintenance entrance, and just to my luck there was only one guard beside it.

I did not waist any time to let him alert them to my arrival, so I rushed in and caught him off guard smashing his head into the wall of the cave just hard enough to knock him out with little or head damage. I searched him to see if he had a I.D. card to open the door and just to my luck there was one hidden in a pocket behind his vest. "Well, at least they don't leave weak guards with the key standing out on there vest anymore.", I chuckled to myself.

I made my way into the door to find myself in a room full of wires and machines, to what as far as I could to be a maintenance room, for a server and all of the intercom systems. I took the chance to mess with the a little and switched up a few wires to keep them busy, and if anything keep them finding me. I was getting to one of the last wires when I looked at the label all it said was F3 R13 and was in big red lettering. "I will bet you any thing that this is the control room.", so I left it it plugged, in due to the fact that if the main room went off line they would jump and start a patrol to see if it was a attack.

I slowly open the door and peeked out seeing no guards I swiftly went down the hall looking for some stairs or something to get me to the next floor. I turned the corner and ran into what looked to be one of there lab techs and he started spitting otu some curse at me till he saw I was not in lab coat, nor there grunts get up. By the time he shut up My fist was one inch away form his face and then nothing for him. This one was wearing another I.D. card but was not the same as the guy's I took out side, so I grabbed it and hid the guy in one of the rooms before I continued on my way.

I found a elevator at the end of one of the halls and I made way to it, when I came close to it the computer screen came alive and read "I.D.L.S please.". Taking quick guess I brought up the grunts I.D. and it rejected. I decide I would give it one more try with the lab techs card before I had to make a hole in the door with some heat. The computer screen rang saying I had a level 3 security card and what floor I wanted to go too. I could not believe it would be this easy, only little did I know that I would be walking right into check.


	9. Chapter 9 The Blank In Time

As soon as the doors opened when I reached the floor there was a gun pointed at my head.

I cursed my luck for running into a Admin and said,

"Just end it already". ...

With those words I saw a blue blur running up behind the TNC admin. I dropped the belt holding the only Pokeball I had with me and the trigger was pulled. Right before my I eyes I was gonna die.

I was drifting in a dark void after that and my back, oh my back was on fire, it felt like Moltres itself has set this flame. There was a pain in my chest and I bolted up right out my bed landing on the cabin floor. My room mate was sitting in a chair across the room just laughing at the sight of the trainer who beat him the day before in a single one on one knock out battle.

This is where my story begins and my life to my hopes my take a turn for the normal for once, hello my name is Jren Sokarra. I am 6' 1" tall with Dark Brown hair with a patch of white hair right above my left ear, I also have light blue eyes and wear Black jeans, light blue shirt and a white lab coat. I have only one Pokemon at the time since I have not truly started my Pokemon journey yet, but this Pokemon was given to me by a friend after saving his life in the event of being threatened my some members of team Necro Chaos. He set out on his Pokemon journey years ago to the Honnen area and came back with a rare pokemon that was not its normal color. He invited me over to his house to show it off and brag about his life and adventures while he was away. Something in my head sparked telling me that it was not safe to go.

You see for all of my life I have been sensing things before they happen and it has wound up keeping me from failing test and even hurting my self. After a few events I started caring a nice sized pocket knife around me me just to be safe and has come in handy many times. I put the pocket knife in my pocket and headed out to his house. after awhile of his stories he decided to show me his rare colored Pokemon and a intense feeling came over me to get out of the way. I jumped to the door and hid beside it, freaking him out in the process and the door was knocked in by a team of four TNC grunts and I whipped out my pocket knife stabbing the 1st one in the arm and he shrieked out in pain. I put the knife to his throat threatening his team mates to back off or I would kill him and then them.

By this time it had hit me the guy was trying to reach for his gun with his arm I did not stab and I pressed the knife to his throat and killed him. By this time my friend had his whole Pokemon team out and ready to battle. At the sight of this the other 3 members took off running. He gave me the rare Pokemon to keep on me because he was going to Kanto soon and did not want much attention drawn to him for having it and as a reward, because he would have died he said if I was not there. I had no trouble believing that part. As it turned out the Pokemon was a shiny Blaziken, which is rare in the first place as it being a starter Pokemon. When the police arrived they where in shock over the dead admin and some men with badges showed up and took me away. i tried to explain it was out of self defense and he had a gun, but all I got from them was "We believe you". They took me to a building and tried to recruit me into some force that was meant to take down Team Necro Chaos members saying that I had killed a top ranking admin who turned out to be my friends brother. That I was told to keep a secrete from him, or else it might bring legal trouble. I could not believe it was his brother, I mean it didn't even look like him. They let me go after awhile paying me to keep it a secrete and said the offer was still open.

Years later I decided to get away form all of this I would start my journey and that is where I am now, on a boat heading to the Sinnoh Region, but I can't help but feeling all my life like I have lived parts of this before somehow......


	10. I AM BACK!

I am Sorry for the lack in updates and been gone for awhile.....

I have a new e-mail and would like to hear from you guys about the story.

It is

Please let me know of what you think and if you have any ideas, or just wanna talk.

I am back and writing!


	11. Chapter 10 PREVIEW

(My friend is mad now that I used some of his features for Jren.... he said I coud use the name if I changed it some, but he is flattered that I would base it off him.... just not this kind of story)

"So the big bad trainer who went undeffeted is lay flat on the floor because of a bad dream?" said Steven who has been my roomate for the time traveled on this ship.

"Put a sock in it already, you got a laugh out of it" I snapped back.

"Hey sorry did not mean to anger you."

"Don't worry about it, you would be angry too if you died in your own spy dream"

"You are right I would be too, I mean to suck at stuff in real life is one thing, but when you suck on your dreams then there is something to be mad about"

"Yeah, I think I just need some fresh air, you wanna join me?" I asked as I headed for the door.

"Nah I think I will stay in here for awhile longer to finish this book on Pokemon breeding"

"Okay suit yourself" I said as I exited my cabin on this small trainer ship. I walked to the front of the ship where some trainers where chatting about there Pokemon and planning battles once we got to shore in a few hours. In total there was about 8 trainers on this ship heading to Shinnoh. I needed some time to think about everything, so I walked over to the rails and stared off into the sea thinking about that dream.

It was not the first time I have had it beforem in fact I have had it many time and each time it get clearer and clearer like the rest. When I kill the TNC grunt I knew just what was going to happen and I acted but now the feelings and dreams are clear as ice to me, but things are happening now no like the dreams. "I wonder if I can see a small bit into the future" I thought to myself. Just about that time Steven came up behind me and asked "What are you thinking about?". "What, oh nonthing at all." I replied. Just then the boat started to rumble a bit and a loud bang could be heard coing from the engine room. The loudspeaker came to a buzz and announced "We are sorry for the trouble, but due to some engine trouble we must make a pit stop at one of the near by islands. During this stop we ask that no one leave the ship." The boat made its way twords what looked to be a creasent island with a thick lush green forest. As we arrived I leaned against the railing when all of a sudden I heard "Help! Someone please help me!". I jerked alert and turned to Steven asking "Hey did you hear that?". "Hear what?" he said. "There is someone calling for help!" I shouted. "I hear nonthing, are you feeling okay?" he asked. I jumped over the side railings running tword the sound of the voice. "Hey, come back they said do not leave the ship!" Steven shouted, but was too late as I was already running thru the thick forest tword the sound of who ever was calling. To me it sound like a girl was in trouble, but it sounded like someone I knew.

I bursted into a dark clearing from the overhead tree limbs with a odd creasent shapped pond in the middle, looking around for who ever was call. Over near by there was a Riolu with the paw stuck inbetween some tree roots and the sound of the voice was coming from it. I ran over to it and asked "Are you the one who has been calling for help?". The poor thing just sat there until scared out of its wits and just mustered enough strenght to nod its head yes. I helped it get its paw out from the tree and the Riolu looked to be in really bad shape. She was covered in bruises and looked like she had been stuck there for days without a thing to eat. She colapsed on the ground and I panicked and picked her up and ran back to the ship. As I mad it back tot he ship Steven was there with the captin who looked to be a tad bit angry at me. "You made it just in time! We where about to leave you behind!" the captin yelled. I climbed onto the ship and ran up to the captian asking "Is here any Pokemon Meds here on the ship?". The captian looked down at the injured Riolu and replied "Yes we have some, com right this way."


End file.
